


Sunburn

by sloppydorito



Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [3]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: (rated mature for later chapters), Bobino, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation, Yeehaw an actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: Bob and Dino are off on an adventure to the beach...but, wait, did they forget something?
Relationships: Bob Hardy/Dino Bardot
Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776895
Kudos: 2





	1. Before the Burn

The day started off perfect enough, Bob and Dino awoke at similar times to prepare for their trip to the beach. Along with packing luggage and wrangling up Alvy and the cats to go to Paul’s flat, the boys enjoyed sneaking in a kiss or two within the haste. “Bob! Two hours until departure time!” Dino called out as he ran some luggage out to the car, some for the trip, the rest for Paul to care for the pets. As the clock ticked, Bob recounted everything they needed,  _ Swim shorts...yes. Sunglasses, also yes. Cameras, yes...Am I forgetting anything..?  _ His train of thought was thrown off its tracks by Dino’s yelling, “Bob! For crying out loud, we have to get to Paul’s to drop off the pets! Hurry up!” Panicked, Bob grabbed his carry-on-sized bag and ran out the door. 

As Dino and Bob reached Paul’s flat, Bob still felt bugged about possibly forgetting something.  _ It wasn’t any phone or laptop chargers, nor was it clothing. What could I possibly have forgotten that was so important? _ Once again ripped from thought, this time by Alvy who was excitedly barking and carrying on upon recognizing Paul. Dino got out of the car to do the transfer of pets. “I’ll take good care of ‘em, don’t worry!” Paul exclaimed, happy to see his friends and their feline and canine counterparts. Bob got out and said goodbye to each pet, making sure to give Alvy some extra pats. Both men smiled and waved to Paul as he tried to manage cat carriers, pet luggage, and an overexcited Alvy. “Thanks again!” Dino said as he re-entered the driver’s seat. “Off to the airport we go.” He said smiling and gave Bob’s hand a small squeeze.

The wait for departure was almost painful,  _ All this for a lousy beach _ , Bob thought, but then he remembered he’d be going with the love of his life and things seemed a bit brighter.  **_Flight 68A to gate 5, Flight 68A to gate 5._ ** Rang over the intercom of the airport, quickly, and almost in sync, Bob and Dino were up and rushing with their luggage, feeling relieved to only have one non-carry-on bag with them. Finally not feeling overwhelmed and antsy, they sunk into their seats and relaxed, it was a decently long flight after all. After listening to the flight attendants ramble about the possibility of aircraft failure and immediate death, Bob began to doze off, somewhat snuggled into Dino’s neck as his breaths lulled him into a nap. Dino looked down at Bob and smiled,  _ He’s so precious _ was his last thought before he fell asleep, too. 

After the nice nap, Bob was the first to wake up, with some sharp pains in his neck from leaning over into Dino for the entirety of the flight. He gently shook Dino out of his sleep, but still managed to startle the man. “What?!” He snapped, disgruntled, and staring blankly at Bob.   
“We’re about to land…” Bob said rubbing his neck from the pain and guilt of awaking his sleeping beauty.   
“Oh, okay. Sorry for being sour.” Dino said quietly, his face flush from embarrassment.   
“It’s all good,” Bob replied, a smile on his lightly stubbled face. 

After another sermon on how to depart the plane, the boys grabbed their carry-on and headed into the airport to collect their final piece of luggage. They stood and stared aimlessly at the belt, trying to find the silver suitcase with stickers from all over the world, neither particularly paying much attention. Rather, both had the same recurring thought of:  _ Did I forget something? _ Finally, the suitcase decorated like a teen’s door appeared, and they were off to get their rental car. 

\--

“You know, the weather seems a bit cloudier than the weather report said when I checked earlier today…” Bob trailed off as he stared up at the clouds, “...I hope we don’t get rained out on our trip!” He looked over at Dino in the driver’s seat, who shrugged. “Even if we do get rained out, at least we’re not in our flat all-day doing the same stuff over and over...ugh, I’m just grateful for the idea of being out of the country for a bit! To do stuff with you in places Alex can’t bug us about recording! Where we can finally  _ do each other _ without Alvy or Alan sneaking their way into the room! Why do they do that?? It makes me so uncomfortable.” He started the car and began to drive off, following the GPS to the rental beach house, which was only a short walk from the actual beach and small boardwalk.

Bob chuckled at Dino’s sudden change in thoughts. “You know, Alvy was like that with me even when no one was around. He’d just...appear if I was going to get off or something. It’s like he can sense it from across the house.” He laughed a bit, trying to avoid bringing up the fact he knew Alvy would manage to watch when he hooked up with another bandmate or a random lad from college.    
  


“Yeah, well, I almost expect it from Alvy, like human like dog, but Alan? Alan was never like that, even if there wasn’t anything sexual going on! Is Alvy training him? Is this a conspiracy against us?” Dino glanced over at Bob, who was red from laughter. “And look at you! Being so cute I’m going to wreck this rental…”  **_  
_ ** **_The destination is ahead on the right, the navigation has ended._ **

The GPS cut Dino off, which didn’t seem to phase either man. Soon, they’d finally be able to get to the beach and have fun, maybe go shopping...do anything but be an adult for a few days.


	2. Not Epic Enough for a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took 'em long enough to figure it out, now they have to figure out what will work and what doesn't while still trying to enjoy their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT REAL. NOPE.  
> DO NOT SHOW TO/SHARE WITH ANY MEMBER OF FRANZ FERDINAND OR ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH THEM.

After unpacking and figuring out the little bungalow type home, Bob and Dino excitedly made their way down to the beach, both were dolled up in their “Dad-patterned” swim trunks, nice sunglasses, and beach bag overflowing with snacks, drinks, and towels to lay on. Upon arriving at the beach and setting up their towels, Dino was the first to prompt a race to the ocean, tripping amongst the sand along the way. Bob found it comical,  _ how could a 49-year-old be so childish, yet so desirable? _ He thought as he set down the bag and ran after his lover. 

After an hour or so passed, and many pictures were taken and memories made that the realization hit Bob, “WE FORGOT SUNSCREEN!” He practically yelled at Dino, drawing the attention of those around them. Dino did a small shrug, “It’s not  _ that big of a deal _ .”    


“No, Dino, it is! How...how red am I?  _ HOW RED AM I? AM I BURNED? _ ” Bob said frantically trying to look over his whole body, spinning and kicking sand around, which drew more unwanted attention from other beachgoers. The small show gave Dino a nice chuckle before he realized that Bob was very worried about it. 

“Bob.  _ Bob.  _ You’re a little pinky-red, but you shouldn’t burn too harshly…” He stopped talking and looked at how red and hot his own arms, chest, and face felt and he couldn’t even imagine how bad his back was. 

“Okay, okay, maybe we should head back to the house to cool off and assess the damage,” Dino said calmly, trying to mask the bit of panic in his voice. Bob nodded and they packed up their beach bag and began walking back to the house.

Even though the walk was genuinely short, it felt like forever with the heat and sun pounding down and worsening the already bad burns across their bodies. Groaning, they lugged themselves through the front door and slammed it shut. The beach bag hit the floor with a thud and Bob was the first to race into the bedroom to get to the mirror observe his Mars colored skin. “Dino! What did you mean by, ‘it’s just pinky-red?’ I AM R E D. DO YOU HEAR ME?  **_RED_ ** (which is the color of the next car, ya bastard).” Dino walked into the room and grimaced at the younger man’s complexion, it was  _ that  _ bad. He gently placed a hand on Bob’s shoulder, it was throbbing and painfully hot, he couldn’t imagine Bob’s pain. He looked himself over and compared his burns to the other man’s, sure, he was fairly red, but Bob was an embodiment of fire. 

“Poor baby--”   


“Don’t you poor baby me! You could have remembered it! Now I’m going to be all gross and ugly our whole vacation!”   


“Baby,” Dino turned Bob away from the mirror and to face him, “you’re still beautiful, regardless of the stupid mistake we  _ both  _ made.” He gently pulled Bob closer and into a kiss, trying to avoid clashing burned skin against burned skin. Bob turned his head to deepen the kiss, trying to ignore the burning pain in his cheeks and chest as they got closer. Bob ran his fingers through Dino’s soft dark hair and tugged a bit to deepen the kiss even more, which caused their teeth to clash some as their tongues explored the other’s mouth. After a few moments, Dino broke the kiss to catch his breath and he smiled at Bob, “ I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this...if we’re even going to try to do anything at all…”   


“We’ll figure it out, just give me a bit to think of where would feel the best in terms of pleasure and alleviating these burns.” 

“Sounds good to me, until you have this little plan figured out, I’m going to hop in and get a cool shower and maybe put some aloe--”   


“--Perfect idea, Dino, the shower! The one we have here is huge compared to the one in our flat and could easily accommodate anything we do!”   


Dino felt taken aback by that statement, sure, he and Bob  _ tried  _ to do shower stuff, but it always seemed impossible and uncomfortable wherever they did, be it on tour or at home. Still, if they could manage the pain from the burns and enjoy themselves, then what’s there to worry about?


End file.
